


Together...

by Modern_Mizzie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Joly and Bossuet are captured., Marius isn't there, Modern Barricade, Two different endings, fem!Courfeyrac, fem!Joly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie





	1. Together

The barricade had risen today and the fighting had begun. Courfeyrac had dealt the first blow and shot a guard. Her sharp shooting earned them a wave of rapid fire from the guards. They were trying to stop these “Rebels” from destroying the document that would shrink the size of France. “Hold your fire! Wait for a break in the waves!” it was Enjolras, calling orders. The day had come for all of his planning to be put to use.

Little did they know, that just away from the main group, two guards had snuck over the barricade. A little ways ahead of them, Joly and Bossuet were sitting together. The guards saw them and decided that they would be perfect for captives, a little leverage to get the students to stop fighting. Or so they thought. They crept up behind them, on tiptoes, making sure that there heavy boots made no sound. Simultaneously, the guards gagged the two and dragged them off. Joly tried to scream but it was muffled by the gag. Bossuet tried to struggle but only ended up hitting his head on the barricade.

The guards dragged them away and into their head quarters for questioning. They tested Bossuet first, but he refused to speak. They became frustrated and gagged him again, then grabbed Joly and tried. They thought that she would crack easily, but she held her tongue. Frustrated, the guards gagged her and dragged them both outside, into the middle of the firing range. The guards parted and formed a semi-circle around them. But gave the Amis’ a clear view of the two.

/A few moments earlier./  
“Where the hell are Joly and Bossuet?” Bahorel asked, looking around. they had suddenly vanished. Enjolras was too busy watching the proceedings and Grantaire was standing beside him. Courf walked away from Jehan and looked at everyone. “Has anyone seen Joly? Or Bossuet?” Bahorel shook his head, as did Feuilly. “No.” They said in unison. The gun fire had ceased and Courf walked back to her position, beside Jehan. the next words they heard, were horrifying. “Cease Fire! Or your friends die!” Courf scrambled to the top of the Barricade, to see what was going on. Joly and Bossuet were standing beside each other, gagged. They were being held in position by two guards. There gags removed and the guards looked at them. “tell them to hold their fire.”

Bossuet looked over at Joly and smiled weakly. “S-should we tell them to not give up?” he whispered. If Joly hadn’t of been beside him, he wouldn’t have hesitated in telling them to keep firing. She looked over at him, tears in her eyes, and nodded. “Vive la France! Vive la Revolution! Do not stop fighting!” they called out in Unison. The guards took their aim and watched the students. Bossuet and Joly held each others hand and waited. The soldiers pulled their triggers and the bullets hit their mark. The two fell down, dead. Their hands still clasped together.

Courf screamed,”No!” She climbed over the barricade and tried to reach her friends. A guard aimed a shot just beside her, as a warning, but she ignored it. Jehan looked over the barricade and went pale. “Courf! No! Wait!” It was too late. A shot rang out and then a cry was heard. A nearby guard had shot her. She fell to the old cobblestone path and held her chest. The bullet had missed her heart, but it had gone in deep. Jehan felt his stomach twist and he screamed. “Courf! No!” He scrambled over the barricade and to her side. None of the soldiers shot at him. He reached her side, tears in his eyes and he looked down at her. Bahorel and Feuilly followed close behind him, guns in hand, ready to shoot any guards that tried to hurt them.

Jehan gently picked up Courf and carried her back to the barricade. They opened up a gap large enough to walk in and helped the others get back on their side of the barricade. Once safely inside, they closed the gap and people rushed to their side. Bahorel and Feuilly told them all to get back and they listened. No body was game enough to mess with Bahorel on a good day. Jehan carried her into the Musain and gently lay her down on a couch that hadn’t been claimed for the barricade. He knelt beside her and looked around. Where was Combeferre? He was the only other doctor here.

Courf opened her eyes weakly and looked over at him. ” ‘m sorry.” She managed to get out. Her voice was weak and her Irish accent was barely there. He shook his head “Theres nothing to be sorry for, Courf.” He took her hand and smiled up at her, but there were tears in his eyes. Her breathing was weak. “I’m scared.” She mumbled. He looked at her and a tear escaped. “Don’t be scared. I’m here, you’re here. We’re together.” He was babbling on and slowly went quiet. “Together.” She said weakly. “I like the sound of that.” Her body shook and her eyes closed briefly. “Love you.” She murmured weakly and she struggled to open her eyes again. “Together….” She whispered again and her eyes fluttered shut again. Everything went dark to her. Her heart beat was so very weak. Combeferre walked inside and saw her. “Bahorel, Feuilly. Please get him out of here.” He said quietly

Jehan begun crying and he whispered “Together.” He placed a kiss to the palm of her hand, right as the shooting began again. He let himself be lead back outside, tears streaming down his face. He took his place once more and fought for her.


	2. I love you to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1 of the 2 possible endings for the fanfic. I will post the second one and the rest of this one. There is more chapters to come

A few hours had passed and the odds seemed bleak. Jehan had been worrying the whole time. He hadn't been allowed back into the Musain to see her and he refused to rest. He pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket and looked at his arm. Unthinkingly, he began to write her name across there, in his elegant handwriting. It was beautiful and flowing, calligraphy even. Just as he finished writing it, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, straight into Bahorel's eyes. Tears filled his eyes as he waited for the bad news.

"You can go inside, now." Bahorel gave him a smile and helped him onto his feet. He took the poets place and nodded. "Go on." The poet forced his feet to move. He walked inside the Cafe, still prepared for the worst, but what he saw astounded him. "Courf!" There she was, a long white bandage covering her torso, still taking shallow breaths. Combeferre looked up from where he was finishing securing the bandage. "She should be coming to any moment now." He gave the poet a genuine smile. "You have no idea how lucky she is to be here right now. In fact, its like she was fighting to stay here." He nodded. "if she pulls through this, just remember how lucky you are." He gave a sad look, still worried. Courf was one of his oldest friends and seeing her like this was upsetting. He finishe the bandage and pulled the blanket up. He gave the poet a nod and walked outside, leaving them alone.

The little poet took a seat beside her and gently took her hand in both of his. "Please wake up." He murmured. "Love, please wake up..." A few tears fell from the corners of his eyes. "I love you." he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

"I love you to." His eyes flew open at the sound. The words were weak and there was a tint of an accent to them. He knew who it was. "Courf! You're awake!" He looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, 'm 'ere." Her voice was hoarse and weak. She gave a weak smile. "Couldn't leave ya." Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, as she took a deep breath. It was painful and she winced. Her eyes opened slowly this time, but she smiled. She tried to sit up and instantly regretted it. The pain was immense. Jehan placed on her shoulder and, ever so gently, held her down. "Don't. You aren't strong enough, yet. 'Ferre said that you were lucky." Jehan murmured quietly. He looked sad still, but she was here. She blinked a few times and then nodded.

Outside, there was a victorious shout. Enjolras had just managed to get the bill that was on its way to being signed. He grabbed it and stood on the roof of the car, that was carrying it originally. "We do not need this! Vive la France! Vive la Revolution!" He shredded the bill into many pieces, before throwing them into the wind. "We have never needed to do something like this before! Why now? Why does everyone suddenly feel the need to do this?" he continued on with his speech, but Courfeyrac and Jehan ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens on Barricade Day when I'm allowed to write. This is my first post and I hope everyone likes it. Feedback would be amazing


End file.
